kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
03:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Welcome to my talk page. This is for chatting about anything you like really. Whether it be about daily life, other video game series, or the wiki itself. As long as you follow some rules. #1. No bullying, cussing, or anything of the sorts. #2. When leaving a message leave a new section using SECTION TITLE HERE , or edit a recent section. #3. No more rules. Have a great day! }} RE:Your RP Character Oh and you can't have met Master Dummont or, in your case, Master Vanessa before the RP starts. 07:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Parody Names 21:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Ahh ok..soz..ok here they are. *Move it like Jagger = Move it like Demyx *All Nightmare Long = All Dream Eater Long Sorry about the wait....}} Images That depends on how much work that's gunna be on me. Give me the links and tell me want you want me to do again? 20:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well hold on there, how much info is there on these things? 20:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh, until better appear I don't really care. I ahev much more important things to do than screw around with bettering images when beter ones will inevitably appear. As for making articles for them, don't do that until we actualy have enough info to "make" an article. K? :3 Thanks for actualy wanting to do something tho. I'm affraid I'm not going to have any nominations for this month's FU cuz no one's doing anything worth of being named FU of the Month. It's gunna be sad to begin the new year with no FU... but oh well. Thanks for being interested tho. :3 21:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) DARKHEART >> What did I just say about creating pages and stuff for them? Don't create anymore or you're getting a dope smack >> There's not enough stuff on them to be making pages yet just please stop alright? 21:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It will, but I've been warning everyone for a long time now... so oh well. 22:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Who said it was enough? Hmm? 22:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS }} Banners So'kay Roleplay Request Featured Stuff Thanks for reminding me, I've been pretty busy lately. 03:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) }} Absent Silhouette 04:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC)}} 21:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC)}} Abilities 01:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC)}} 03:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC)}} Meeting Time Saviour among Icons :D Thank U, been wanting that for ages!!!, ok here it is... http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lenalee_New_Uniform.JPG as the back ground, http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Black_Order_Rose_Crest.JPG as the icon in an adjacent fashion and I want me name in a Lucida Calliography (teal), THANK U Brother Heart!!! and no worries on the time, take as long as you need to!!!!...THANK U *100000000 04:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The one I requested up top plz!! 04:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Crud.....the font LUCIDA CALLIOGRAPHY......with TEAL colour.....errr.....soz..not thinking....soz 04:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Right........anyways take as long as you want, and have fun with your grandparents!! 04:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ermmm....Glitches I get and everything....emmmm the only problem is my "way" of writing as well as my "guest" in the first visit......make sure you get rid of the "guest" on the first visit then make it....ermmm dilemma dilemma.....other than that go ahead.... 04:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ohh then by all means...go ahead!..soz for the mix up. 04:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Re: Nav Bar So, I see you got my message. I couldn't remember where I found the coding and I can't seem to find a page with it. I was wondering if I could have a link to a page that contains the coding. I appreciate the help, but I kinda want to try and fix this one myself. You know, familiarize myself with the coding. EDIT: Yes, exactly like that, it's all done thanks! and as for the glitch page, thanks for your help! That would be awesome. I'll be happy to supply some information. We just need 2 more staff members. Thanks Talk Bubbles I'm completely confused how to use them, create my own, things like that. Can you, or anyone else, help me? Thanks. Ḏ3✖ü﹩, ✞♄ε ✝ε¢♄ℙℌαᾔт◎м 23:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dream Eater names Please stop making up Japanese names for the Dream Eaters. They have actual, official ones.-- 20:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) When there are official names, I don't see how using a translator to generate recursive translations of an English version of the name is any different from just making them up...(Same guy, by the way, just a different computer)-- 16:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Images Anything I can do? I don't see anything to edit on this site. I wanna be useful, but there's nothin to do. Help me? Friends? Predator/prey?jkjk Images...broken in walkthroughs... 01:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey DH3, I sorta saw some of your walkthroughs and some of the images are broken...just to let you know}} Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! IV, shield, ice}} 06:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, now 'ドリームイーター, translate to English!}} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Red suited guy only uses one hand This is my story }} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal Reality A human, blizzard happiness, didn't bring people from the dead}} 06:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 2 fast enemies }} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Nobody types}} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 2 of my Battle Themes (see infobox)}} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... nhsifnasfjksbnafjklasfbnsfbstrickmasteraflsabnfsbjdbdjkad}} 07:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal Reality LegendAqua}} 22:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC)|duo=''Fire, Cure, Gravity, Aero, Blizzard, Stop, and Thunder weapon''}} 22:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC)|erza=I just realized it was a duo, unfortunately it was wrong, anyways... Nobody Swords Duel Stance, bro!}} Keyblahe stuff Simply, the best way to cut down on content is to have different pages for the Keyblades in the game, i.e: "List of Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts", "List of Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts II)", "List of Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days", etc, you get the point. Also theres a different in upgrade, mainly because of different upgraded version of Gears you have to used. Also how dare you steal my saying, I should sue you for it. 04:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Arena Coding 02:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hmmm..ok. As long as things CHANGE ;)}}